Lolipop
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Permen bisa membuat orang mabuk akan rasanya, dibandingkan guru satu ini ia selalu mengecap manis dari seseorang yg spesial baginya. Warn :inside/ RnR please?/ pairing: NaruSaku


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing NaruSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Romance, Little bit Humor. Etc**

**Rate T+/M For Lime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lolipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

Manis, itulah kata-kata yg menggambarkan sebuah rasa, entah mengapa pemuda yg satu ini selalu senang bila menjilat sesuatu. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang keemasan dan tiga pasang garis seperti kumis kucing yg menambah kesan imut pada pemuda tersebut, ia selalu membawa permen kemanapun ia pergi, terutama ke sekolah.

Kebiasaan dari pemuda yg bisa dibilang tampan bagi setiap wanita tersebut membuat beberapa orang yg berada disampingnya sedikit heran, mengapa pemuda tersebut selalu membawa permen ke sekolah, terutama Lolipop. Mungkin ia senang sekali dengan jenis permen yg satu ini, entah senang akan rasa permennya atau apa. Namun ia terlihat sangat senang bila memakan permen jenis ini, apalagi kalau ia disogok oleh permen tersebut.

Sakura, salah satu guru yg mengajar di Sekolah Swasta yg menjadi Favorit bagi para penjabat, salah satu guru yg disenangi oleh banyak murid karena ke ramahannya dan juga ada nilai plus baginya, Cantik seperti bunga Sakura. Memang benar bahwa guru satu ini adalah guru yg cantik bahkan menyaingin kepala sekolah mereka yg katanya sudah berusia di atas 50 tahun tapi masih tetap cantik. Tsunade Senju. Sang kepala sekolah, walaupun guru tersebut masih baru di sekolah tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelah bel pelajaran berbunyi, Sakura sang guru tersebut membereskan beberapa buku yg ia bawa, setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan ia kemudian pergi menuju ke ruang guru untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yg terasa lelah akibat mengajar. Kacamata kotak yg selalu ia pakai saat mengajar pun dilepasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Oh, Haruno-Sensei, anda terlihat sangat lelah sekarang ini? Padahal anda guru baru lho" tanya seorang guru yg mempunyai ciri rambut Nanasnya.

Sakura sedikit menghela nafas "anda benar, saya akhir-akhir ini sedikit lelah, mungkin saya akan pulang nanti, dan terima kasih anda telah mengkhawatirkan saya, Nara-sensei" ujarnya sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa, saya juga lelah akhir-akhir ini—ah Uzumaki-sensei, anda mau menemui murid itu ya?" tanya Shikamaru kepada seorang pemuda dengan permen Lolipop yg selalu bertengger di mulutnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yg sedang berbicara kepada guru berambut pirang tersebut. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya 'Murid? Siapa?' batinnya.

"Memang ada apa, Nara-sensei?" tanya pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

"Tidak, tapi hanya saja aku mendapat Rumor bahwa anda sedang berkencan dengan seorang murid tersebut" balas Shikamaru dengan santainya.

Sakura kembali mengernyitkan dahinya bingung akan pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut, 'Murid? Kencan?' batinnya sekali lagi, ia tidak habis pikir kalau guru yg biasa dipanggil Naruto-Sensei ini adalah seorang Playboy.

"Itu tidak benar, Nara-Sensei. Murid tersebut hanya ingin meminta saran dari saya saja, banyak juga murid disini yg meminta saran kepada saya" jelas Naruto sambil mengecap permen Lolipopnya.

"Berarti itu semua hanya Gosip? Ah ya perkenalkan dia adalah guru baru disini, namanya Sakura Haruno-sensei" ujar Shikamaru yg memperkenalkan Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Oh, perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, biasa dipanggil Naruto-sensei oleh murid perempuan" ujar Naruto dengan senyum khas lima jarinya.

"Hn, Perkenalkan saya Sakura Haruno, saya adalah guru Biologi baru disini" balas Sakura dengan nada datarnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya ingin berjabat tangan.

"Hm, begitu ya kalau begitu mohon kerja samanya, saya juga guru Biologi" Naruto menerima jabat tangan dari Sakura, ia senang bisa berjabat tangan dengan guru secantik Sakura. "Anda cantik sekali" Gumam Naruto, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

Sedikit terkejut akan gumam Naruto, Sakura mencuekinya (bahasa apa itu?) dan kembali ke meja kerjanya sembari meneliti beberapa kertas ulangan.

'_begitu ya?'_

.

.

.

Cantik, sebuah kata yg menggambarkan keindahan, keanggunan, dan apapun yg berhubungan dengan itu. Namun salah satu wanita yg mempunyai warna rambut yg unik ini sedang dirundung gelisah, dan entah sejak kapan wanita berambut seperti bunga Sakura ini sering melamun.

"…No-Sensei"

"Haruno-Sensei!"

"Ah...eh? ya? ada apa, Inuzuka?" Sakura sedikit terkejut akan panggilan dari salah satu muridnya, pemuda dengan marga Inuzuka tersebut hanya memandangi gurunya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sensei, soal nomor 5 sangat susah, bisa tolong ajarkan?"

"Baiklah"

Entah sejak kapan Sakura selalu melamun, padahal hari ini adalah hari ke 5 dia masuk menjadi Guru di sekolahnya, dan bagaimana mungkin guru secerdas dia bisa melamunkan hal yg tidak penting.

'_aku harus mencari tahu'_

.

.

.

Bagi murid perempuan seorang guru yg tampan adalah idaman mereka, namun tidak bagi guru ini. Dia terlihat risih bila murid perempuan menggodanya, bukannya tidak mau tapi dia takut kalau ada seseorang mencapnya menjadi seorang Playboy.

Sang pemuda tersebut terus berjalan menghiraukan godaan dari murid-murid perempuan yg berada disekitarnya, ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa semua perempuan bisa tergila-gila pada pemuda tampan nan imut, namun semua itu ia buang jauh-jauh semua murid disini tidak ada yg menarik baginya. Mungkin hanya ada satu seorang murid perempuan yg tidak melihatnya sebagai guru namun sebagai panutan karena sang pemuda yg biasa dipanggil Naruto tersebut selalu meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk mendengar keluh kesah salah satu muridnya tersebut.

Tapi tetap saja ia tidak habis pikir, setelah menjadi guru tertampan, sekarang malah berdar rumor bahwa dirinya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu muridnya tersebut entah apa yg difikirkan oleh mereka, namun sang pemuda masih tetap sabar dan menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

'Aku takut kalau _dia _marah'

.

.

.

Sejak bel pulang tadi, Sakura masih saja berkutat dengan bukunya, sebuah buku yg masih ada terkekaitannya dengan pelajaran yg selalu ia ajarkan kepada muridnya, Biologi. Ia tidak mengerti kepada dia bisa seantusias begini dengan salah satu cabang dari pelajaran Biologi tersebut.

Bagi semua murid yg berada di sekolah tersebut khususnya laki-laki pasti akan senang bila mendengar salah satu cabang atau Bab dari pelajaran Biologi, ya apa mau dikata kalau bab tersebut mengajarkan tentang 'Alat Reproduksi pada manusia'.

Entah apa yg difikirannya, orang bisa menyebutnya mesum bila ia terus membaca bab tersebut.

"Haruno-sensei" ujar seseorang yg berada di pintu masuk ruang guru.

"Oh, Uzumaki-sensei, ada apa anda kemari? Apa anda tidak pulang, Sensei?" tanya wanita berambut senada dengan bunga Sakura tersebut, namun matanya masih menatap buku pelajaran.

"Err…mungkin nanti, aku ada piket untuk memeriksa kelas bila ada orang yg masih berada di dalamnya. Anda sedang apa Haruno-sensei?" tanya Naruto sambil menyunggingkan seringainya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa guru biologi ternyata sedikit mesum.

"Eh? Tidak, a-aku hanya membaca beberapa materi yg akan aku ajarkan pada muridku besok" balasnya gugup, tidak lagi datar seperti saat mereka bertemu.

Tapi Naruto tidak menghilangkan seringai tersebut malah mendekat ke arah Sakura yg masih berkutat dengan bukunya "Apa itu benar Sensei…" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya ke tengkuk Sakura "…Apa benar kau membaca buku itu untuk materi besok?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Hen-hentikan ini Sensei…!" ujar Sakura tergagap, entah mengapa ia bisa gugup di dekat seorang laki-laki seperti dia, dahulu ia selalu mencueki (bahasa apa lagi nih) laki-laki yg ingin mendekatinya, namun tidak dengan Naruto.

"Hmmm…Aromamu sungguh membukkan Sakura~" ujar Naruto yg bagi setiap gadis mungkin akan meneriakinya dengan teriakan khas Fans. Tangan kanan Naruto yg sedari tadi menganggur mulai beraba-raba bagian perut langsing milik Sakura.

Terlihat dari wajah sang wanita tersebut sudah memerah seperti rambutnya, "Hentikan….Sensei…!" ujarnya lirih sambil memegangi tangan Naruto yg sedari tadi mengelus perutnya.

"Hmm…aku lihat kau menikmatinya bukan? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa anda semesum ini, Sensei" kali ini tangan kirinya mulai mengelus pipi mulus milik Sakura, sementara sang wanita kini terlihat memenjamkan matanya.

"Su-sudah aku bilang hentikan….!" Masih dengan kegugupannya, tangan kiri Naruto mulai mengintrupsi badan Sakura untuk menghadap ke arah dirinya.

Entah dorongan apa ia menuruti perlakuan Naruto, dan semakin membuat pemuda tersebut senang. Dan sekarang mereka berhadapan, pirang dan pink.

"Ayolah Sakura, buka kedua matamu yg indah ini" ujar Naruto yg masih mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembutnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Iris Zamrud itu terbuka, dapat dilihat sebuah bola mata nan indah terpampang di depannya, Shappire dengan Zamrud. Sebuah batu mulia yg indah untuk dikoleksi.

"Kau memang 'masih' cantik Sakura" puji Naruto membuat Sakura memerah kembali.

Tak berselang lama Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, dahi mereka bersentuhan lembut, kemudian hidung mereka, terlihat keduanya menghembuskan nafas hangat saling menerpa. Dan entah sejak kapan bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan.

Naruto menuntun tubuh Sakura untuk berdiri, dan tidak ketinggalan kedua tangan Sakura yg sedari tadi menganggur menglungkannya ke leher sang pemuda pirang tersebut, memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Tangan Naruto memeluk pinggul ramping milik Sakura dan kembali memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit entah bagaimana wajah Naruto sudah berada di leher jenjang Sakura, desahan tak tertahankan muncul dari bibir mungil Sakura, tangannya mulai menjambaki rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hey Na-naruto….hentikan….nanti aaahhnn…ada yg melihat…" ujarnya disela-sela desahannya.

"Hmm…tapi kau menikmatinya, kan? Nee **Sakura Uzumaki**?" balas Naruto sambil menekankan Nama Sakura beserta Marganya.

"Ta-tapi itu besok, _Baka_!"

"Besok, tapi aku tidak sabar untuk melakukannya denganmu sekarang" Ujar Naruto yg masih memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura.

"Dasar Mesum! Baik kita lanjutkan dirumah saja, Naruto-kun!" ujar Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"As You Wish, Princess. Dan aku akan menjilatimu seperti saat aku memakan Lolipopku ini" ujar Naruto menyeringai, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Entah apa yg terjadi selanjutnya

Itu adalah urusan mereka

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Mood saya kembali setelah bergaje ria dengan beberapa Author FFN…XD dan ini adalah Fic Oneshoot pertama saya…XD mohon di Nikmati (bukan dimakan)**

**Saya keinspirasi oleh Fic milik Al Blue Bloosom & Recchinon entah fic apa saya lupa tapi saya selalu membacanya…**

**Dan Fic ini saya dedikasikan kepada Istri saya…**** karena ia selalu mendukung saya dalam membuat sebuah Fic….**

**Itu aja **

_**Shinn Out Ciao**_


End file.
